


迦密和沙仑

by Lanflame



Series: Unknown Love Story [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanflame/pseuds/Lanflame
Summary: “你怎么懂呢？”他说着，起身熄灭了烛火。不存在的吉克的幻想x1





	迦密和沙仑

“来啊，哥哥。”  
他听着他的言语，甜蜜中沉钝离涣，他摇摇头，终究侧下身体，吻上他的舌。艾伦的手一直流着血，四年之前，从那以后，将到永远。吉克·耶格尔抚摸着那里，细密婆娑，缱绻中慢慢将它们捉起，禁锢在艾伦的头顶。深吻辗侧中艾伦·耶格尔好像笑了，地下室的灯光弥蔓地如荒野，如天堂，他引导着自己的兄长，天光纯澈，如爱一般。这里岂会存在爱呢，是谁或谁的误读，但是不重要，不重要，思绪或恨或疑惑不重要，欲望和饥渴燃烧着他们，昏莽的世界抛到一边，终将露水般融尽。艾伦动了动。吉克抬起身，却被艾伦拉住，他轻而易举地挣脱了吉克，拿双手捧住哥哥的颊，爱抚般吻了上去，换了个角度，摩挲间喃喃命令：“咬出血来。”  
“你怎么懂呢？”他边说着，边柔和地摩抚着弟弟的颈，身下的身体像豹子的脉搏，他拿脸颊测量的颈脉却沉沉地像死荫的谷。不该是这样，他悲哀地哭泣，却不敢，艾伦不允许。不允许什么呢？也许是梦吗？还是从来无从长大的梦，生存着，与所有的存在为敌，一个终结、终究的骗局。你的脸是撕裂的荒原，我记得，哪位艺术家的黑白版画，画出你的根根脉络，狰狞的血，那吸引人的梦。他顿了顿，终究咬上了他的脖子。

你从那里能吸出脊髓液吗？不，宁愿是别的。仅仅是一粒芥子似的血。“我厌烦了，哥哥。”艾伦懒懒地宣布，看着地下室的石顶，不再移动。做什么吉克已熟稔。“今天也不行吗？”他问道，已娑悉地穿上衣物，沉默地坐在那里。  
艾伦，相信我……你拆下了叶子，零落成我身。  
“你知道，不是现在。”艾伦回答。  
他不讶异为何他能听见自己的心声。度日如年、度年如日、再也不能支撑。那声音像蝴蝶般，穿过血谷，那是他的一半骨肉，始祖巨人，一无所有。  
“明天，明天的明天也不行吗？”他问。  
“从一开始只是你。只有你。”艾伦看着屋顶说，“你知道。”  
“我知道。”他说。  
——“走之前不来一个吻吗？”  
他们对视片刻，吉克倾身，倒下柔软的床，艾伦欺身而上，扼住他的颈，给他一个浪似的吻。吉克呻吟出声，他整夜在等待这一刻。他的爱。眼睛美丽似玻璃珠，天鹅交颈，丑陋之虫，羞辱深沉。谁会先疯掉？谁将先打开监狱的门？似海，摩挲间衣料和被子泛似香冷红浪，艾伦的手渐渐下移，伸入他穿戴整齐的衣底，找到他的阴茎。他只为找到金子，娴熟却无情如探入大地之母的腹底，炼金术士给他永生的火。“勃起啊，哥哥。”艾伦笑着说，不理会吉克·耶格尔渐渐扭曲的面容，“快点，你不是很喜欢吗？”  
“你、看着很有趣？”他如野兽撕咬，强忍着呼吸。  
那手指柔滑吻上蹄眼，一瞬之间，吉克的身体蓦得弹起，却被艾伦的胸膛挡住，他睁着明亮的眼睛看他，血滑落下身体。  
“哦。”艾伦半直起身，侧头端详了下手指，“我的血流在了哥哥的阴茎上。”  
他舔了舔它们。  
吉克闭上眼。  
我难以自主，牛在河边饮水，而我疯了——  
“哥哥。”艾伦开口，语气里有些责怪，“你为什么现在才射？我已经不喜欢了。”  
他没有睁眼，让无望的夜倾入身体。微微颤抖间，他想张口，却在眼睑被艾伦落下一吻，如爱般。  
“你就这样睡去吧，我会为你唱摇篮曲的。”  
他说着，起身熄灭了灯火。

**Author's Note:**

> 是哥哥抑或是弟弟的梦，关于拯救，或者不存在的荒原  
（也许吉克会得救吧……？）


End file.
